


Winter, Summer, Moon & Sun

by zukatara



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukatara/pseuds/zukatara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, I stole the title from Mulan II. Deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter, Summer, Moon & Sun

Yue shivered slightly. It was not a cold day, even by North Pole standards, so it wasn't out of cold. Fear, perhaps? Yes, there was always fear tiptoeing around the edges of people's thoughts, dreams fancies these days. Though each time the Fire Nation had tried to invade, they'd been repelled. But Master Pakku was getting older, and the Fire Nation was getting stronger. Just last week, the Crown Prince had been burned and banished, most thought to make way for his more ruthless younger sister. _How_ he had been burned was kept shrouded, but Yue felt positive that it had not been an accident, as per the stories. Someone had done it intentionally, and Yue hoped that person was dead. She walked over the bridge that led towards Master Yugoda's, hoping to sit in on a class. Although she could not bend, she enjoyed watching young girls learn to use their powers to help, not hurt. After all, wasn't that what Tui intended? Why would she have given Yue life if she did not want to help people? She knew fighting was the only way to repel the Fire Nation, but sometimes she wondered... It was getting colder and darker, but she felt no need to hurry home. The moon was rising again, strengthening Yue and the waterbenders with its gentle power...


End file.
